Just a Day Off
by Aly208
Summary: Darry and Soda's day off. Which, somehow, includes a coquettish Two-Bit, over protective elder brothers, a quarrel, fluff, and a Soc attack. Not necessarily in that order, however.


**Just a Day Off**

Summary: Darry and Soda's day off. Which, somehow, includes a coquettish Two-Bit, over protective elder brothers, fluff, a quarrel, and a Soc attack. Not necessarily in that order, however.

Warnings: Mild coarse language, some violence, and super protective big brothers XD

A/N: Hey, guys, this is Aly208 here, with a one-shot for **The Un-wanted Angel**! I hope you like this!

* * *

Darrel Curtis was actually happy for once in his exhausting and always working life.

He had a day off.

And no, he wasn't talking about the normal one day offs he usually had on Sundays, because, first of all, it was _Saturday, _and this was also a day that he'd get _paid _for.

That's right. He'd get paid for working even though he wasn't there.

Finally. He'd get a day to spend with his brothers without himself having back pains, or headaches, or whatever else he'd normally have wrong. Because he has _three _days to kickback and relax.

Yes, as in Saturday, Sunday, and Monday.

And he gets _paid _for two of those days.

_Sweet Hallelujah, _thought Darry as he comfortably leaned on one of the chairs by the kitchen table, perusing the white newspaper he held in his hands. He scanned it for a few more minutes before he decided that it was a slow news day and set it back down on the table. Just as he got up to retrieve himself a drink, Soda bounded into the kitchen with Ponyboy a step behind him.

"Hey, Darry!" Soda shouted excitedly, his chocolate brown eyes carrying a gleam of enthusiasm and cheerfulness. His grin was so genial that it could perk up even the most depressed of people. His face was glowing brightly, which showed even more of his enterprising nature.

"Hi," greeted Ponyboy quietly. He had on a soft smile that made him look even cuter than he usually did, and his green-gray eyes were rather warm and amiable. His hair was tousled, as if he had just woken up (which he probably had), and he wore a shirt that was so big on him that it would constantly slip off one of his shoulders.

"Hey, guys," Darry said in a voice that was not too quiet or too loud – the perfect combination. He handed his brothers each a plate (he had finished cooking breakfast before he had started reading the newspaper), and sat down again to begin eating his own food.

**THE COQUETTISH TWO-BIT (PART 1) - **

"Muscles, Brown eyes, and Shorty? Y'all up yet?" Two-Bit's booming and obnoxious voice came from the doorway.

Darry rolled his eyes at the nicknames at the same time he saw Ponyboy's cheeks slightly flush with exasperation; he hated being reminded that he was small. He also heard Soda chuckle dryly and saw him pat Pony on the head.

"In the kitchen!" hollered Ponyboy, who now seemed to regain his voice, although his face was still a lightly tinted pink. "Don't slam the door!" he added, but it was too late; Two-Bit had already closed it with a huge bang.

Two-Bit strolled into the kitchen with a smirk on as Steve walked right behind him, his facial expression blank. Dally sauntered in a second after the other two had, either not wanting to be seen as tagging along with them or wanting his own space.

"What's cookin', good-lookin'?" asked Two-Bit, purposely looking directly at Ponyboy as he said this. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he tried his best to contain his laughter.

Ponyboy's face was so red that it would make tomatoes jealous; he couldn't take any flirting in stride. He glanced down, looking away from the gray-eyed male, and put his head in his hands, abashed and embarrassed as he heard Steve guffaw, Dally chuckle lowly, and Two-Bit chortle.

**THE OVER PROTECTIVE ELDER BROTHERS (PART 1) - **

Darry rolled his eyes unappreciatively as he gave Two-Bit a light reprimanding smack on the shoulder. "First of all, I cooked, and second of all, don't flirt with my kid brother," he upbraided, giving the facetious greaser a hard look.

"I promise I won't flirt with your kid brother, Superman," Two-Bit said very seriously, wearing a poker face. He then turned to Ponyboy, who was now freely looking around without his hands over his face, and said rather provocatively, "So how's 'bout we head on over to your bedroom? I love to ride ponies."

"I warned you," Darry said impatiently, getting out of his seat. He sent Two-Bit an almost casual glare and leaped for him, but the rusty-haired man was quick enough to jump away. Two-Bit stuck his tongue out at Darry, but let out a yelp when he felt a rather harsh kick in his side.

Soda grinned mockingly from behind Two-Bit, but his eyes held a clear protective gleam in them. "The only thing you're gonna be ridin' is that run-down car of yours."

"And the over protective big brothers win again," Steve announced as he watched Two-Bit be tackled to the ground by both Darry and Soda. The three of them wrestled around, each of them wearing a grin on their faces, none of them seriously fighting.

Dally, although he wore a rather stoical expression, felt the corners of his lips want to tug up in a smirk. He knew Two-Bit only flirted with Pony because he thought it was hilarious to make him embarrassed (and maybe because he also thought seeing a rise from Soda and Darry was amusing), but one of these days he'll push the limit too far. Especially if he starts to become physical towards the youngest Curtis.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at the trio wrangling on the floor, his cheeks now a more light, dusty pinkish color compared to the deep and ruddy crimson it had been before. His brothers, though he loved them, were being quite a nuisance. "Hey, enough with the rough-housin'," he said in a mock stern tone.

Soda immediately jumped off Two-Bit and slung an arm around Ponyboy's shoulder. "Sorry, honey, but I had to protect your honor! No one gets away with sayin' those nasty things to you." He winked at the flustered Ponyboy, who was now playfully swatting at him.

"I told Darry that I wouldn't _flirt _with his kid brother. That wasn't flirtin'; it was a true fact!" exclaimed Two-Bit, who was still lazily laying on the ground, despite the fact that Darry and Soda were both off him.

Steve rolled his eyes and used his foot to nudge the man with sideburns. "Yeah, yeah, you just keep tryin' to get in the kid's pants," he said, ignoring the rather annoyed looks from the Curtis brothers.

"Yeah, just like when we tell you that your hair's tuff," shot back Two-Bit, grinning teasingly at Steve, who instantly sent him a withering glare and put his hands on top of his head, touching his swirly hair protectively.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with my hair! You're just a jealous idiot is all," Steve defended, although the way he worriedly patted his head and insecurely felt his hair contradicted his words.

Two-Bit opened his mouth to spit out another retort, but the front door being slammed shut suddenly interrupted him.

"Hello?" a quiet, timid, and very familiar voice called out from the hallway.

"We're in the kitchen, Johnny!" yelled Ponyboy, who had a happy shine in his eyes from the prospect of having his best buddy here now. Now that his friend was here, he could have someone more respectful and kind to talk to – not that his own brothers were bad, but there was something about a friend that was so comforting.

Johnny Cade walked into the kitchen slowly; he had a new purple bruise on his left eye and there was a slight, but distinct limp in his walk. "Hey, y'all," he greeted softly, sitting down in the nearest chair he could find.

"Hey, kid," said Dally, who went over to Johnny and mussed his dark hair affectionately. Despite the fact that the tanned teenager was only a year younger than Dally, the blonde enjoyed calling him things like 'kid' and 'kiddo.'

"Hi, Dally," he greeted, smiling gently up at his companion. He then turned to the youngest gang member, who was absentmindedly staring at the clock, and said, "Hey, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of Johnny's skittish and soft voice. However, he grinned happily at the dark eyed teen. "Hi, Johnnycake. You want some breakfast?" he asked, being hospitable to his friend.

"Naw, I'm good," replied Johnny, now idly staring at his tanned and small hands. He curled his fingers, feeling them against the palm of his hands.

**THE COQUETTISH TWO-BIT (PART 2) - **

There was a brief silence, just the majority of the gang eating, before Two-Bit suddenly turned to Ponyboy, his grey eyes wide, and said, "Pony, c'mere. I need to tell you somethin'."

Ponyboy furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Two-Bit could possibly want, but nonetheless went over and stood by him. The eighteen-year-old put up his finger and gestured Pony to lean down with it. The fourteen-year-old sighed and did exactly that. Then, Two-Bit whispered something in his ear that made Ponyboy's face as red as a fire truck.

"What'd he say, Pone?" immediately asked Darry, who narrowed his eyes and gave Two-Bit a suspicious and wary look.

The youngest Curtis brother shook his head fervently, being coy as he refused to tell his brother what happened. He was about to walk out of the room, but Two-Bit caught his arm, smirked wryly, and asked, "So you gonna do it, babe?"

Ponyboy glared at the rusty-haired man and smacked the man's hand away. "Screw you, Two-Bit!" he snapped, rushing out of the kitchen and into his and Soda's room, shutting the door loudly.

**THE QUARREL - **

Darry gave Two-Bit a look that was nastier than Pony's. "If I found out you said somethin' dirty to him, I'll skin you alive," he threatened before getting out of his chair and exiting the room to where Ponyboy was. He knocked on the door and said, "Pony, let me in."

"No."

"Ponyboy, open this door."

"No, you're gonna ask me what Two-Bit said!"

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you open this door right now!"

"Whoa, cool it!" shouted Soda, who was hurriedly running in from the kitchen to his brothers. He put a comforting hand on Darry's shoulder and gently said to Ponyboy, "Honey, can you please open the door? We just wanna see if you're alright."

There was a brief pause on the other end before the door creaked open. Soda and Darry shared a look when they walked into the room and saw their kid brother lying on the bed facedown, covering his head with a pillow.

". . . You okay, sweetheart?" asked Soda solicitously, sitting down on the bed next to the almost redhead. He confusedly glanced up at Darry, who sent him a just as puzzled look.

"Go away," mumbled Ponyboy, pulling the bolster over his face even tighter.

Darry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He _really _didn't want to deal with his youngest brother – especially not on one of his sacred days off. This time was supposed to be relaxing, dang it! "Pone," he began slowly, "take the pillow off of your face and talk to us like a regular human being."

Ponyboy went tense for a second. "Go away," he mumbled again, his voice a bit raspy.

Darry felt his temper rise again. He wanted to spend a few calming days off, and here his little brother apparently wasn't going to let him have it. "Ponyboy, tell us what Two-Bit said already! Stop actin' like a brat and get on with it!"

A rather loud noise came from Ponyboy, his whole body shaking with him, especially his shoulders. Startled, Darry and Soda looked at each other with wide eyes. Was Ponyboy . . . _crying_?

**THE FLUFF (PART 1) - **

"Shh, honey, it's okay. Why're you cryin'?" asked the blonde brother softly, rubbing Pony's back soothingly, trying to appease the younger teenager.

"Soda," croaked Ponyboy, detaching himself from the pillow to reveal his red face, swollen and wet eyes, and tears dripping down his cheeks. He jumped on Soda, wrapping his arms around the elder teen's neck and his legs around his brother's waist. He sobbed once or twice into the blonde's chest.

Darry instantly felt guilty as he shoved his hands into his pockets, also feeling awkward. Lordy, he had been the one to cause the tears streaming down his baby brother's face, hadn't he? He shouldn't have yelled at Ponyboy – he was so sensitive and Darry always seemed to forget that when his temper spiked up. He should've been more gentle, like Soda. Shouting never worked on Pony.

"Why do you always yell at me, Darry?" Ponyboy suddenly removed his head from Soda's chest, turning around to face his eldest brother. He wasn't crying anymore – he probably just couldn't contain his frustration and emotions earlier – but his face was still wet with tears. "You always yell at me. Why ain't anythin' I do never good enough for you? I know I'm actin' like a fool, but I-I don't wanna be yelled at anymore. I j-just wanna make you proud of me for once." That was when Pony's face crumpled and he started crying again, resting his head in his hands.

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Darry had screwed up big time. His little brother didn't think he was proud of him? He thought that he was never good enough for his older brother? He thought he was a fool? Oh man, oh man.

Darry gulped. "Ponyboy," he began hoarsely, "don't you _dare _think that. You don't have to prove anythin' to me – I'm already proud of you, baby. Just please don't cry. I hate seein' you cry, Pone. A-And, I promise not to yell at you as much."

Pony's lip quivered and he threw himself at his eldest brother, wrapping his arms around Darry's waist. "Golly, Dar. I-I love you," he said quietly into the brunet's chest.

". . . I love you, too, Ponyboy," the eldest Curtis brother said. He felt his heart swell up with love as he put his own arms around his younger brother, holding him lovingly and tightly.

Soda smiled sweetly at his brothers, just watching them embrace. He felt happiness swell up inside of him. He was really glad that Darry and Ponyboy were finally getting along; they hadn't been the same to each other after Mom and Dad died.

After a few minutes of hugging and absolute quietude, the twenty-year-old and the fourteen-year-old let go of each other, although Darry still kept an arm around Ponyboy's small shoulders.

**THE OVER PROTECTIVE ELDER BROTHERS (PART 2) - **

"Hey, Pone?" asked Darry lowly. Ponyboy looked up at him, silently urging him to go on. "Can you please just tell me what Two-Bit said? I promise not to kill him if he said anythin' . . . nasty."

The green-gray eyed teen hesitated, but then sighed and capitulated. His brothers just wouldn't give up. "Fine. He said, and I quote, 'the word of the day is legs; why don't we come to my house and spread the word?'"

Darry's and Soda's faces both turned red in such a ridiculously short time that it would've been funny if not for the frightening and murderous expressions they held. In fact, Darry looked so mad that it would be fitting if he had steam pouring out of his ears.

"TWO-BIT!" roared the eldest Curtis brother, who immediately sprinted out of the room with a furious Soda literally a step behind him.

"Run, dumbass, run!" Dally shouted so loudly that Ponyboy could hear him from his room with the door shut. The next thing he heard was the frantic and loud stomping of feet by his door, then the front door slamming, and, finally, the desperate yelps and pleads of Two-Bit from outside.

"Kid, tell me what the idiot said to get your brothers so riled up!" Steve yelled through the door, knocking impatiently.

Ponyboy face palmed.

* * *

Half an hour or so later, Two-Bit walked back into the Curtis household with a profusely bleeding nose and a myriad of small bruises and cuts over his body. Soda and Darry sauntered in after him, both looking a bit too smug for their own good.

"Why didn't any of y'all help me?" asked Two-Bit bitterly, pinching his nose and tilting his head back in an attempt to get it to stop bleeding. He groaned, his body feeling lousy and sore.

"If you're stupid enough to mess with the kid while Superman and Soda are there, we ain't gonna get in the way," replied Steve rather harshly. He barely paid any attention to Two-Bit, keeping his gaze on the television as the facetious greaser plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Well, Two-Bit, I hope this teaches you a lesson about flirtin' with our kid brother," Darry said, staring fixedly at the male he was speaking to.

Two-Bit muttered something incoherent under his breath before he brightened up a considerable amount and chirped, "Of course, Superman! You can always count on me! Besides, who else is gonna babysit the kid when you're workin'?"

Soda and Darry looked at each other, the former a bit worried and the latter looking pretty rueful, before Soda said, "Y'know, we should really find someone else to watch Pony."

Darry nodded, appearing pensive as he ignored the pout forming on Two-Bit's face. Ponyboy, who sat in one of the chairs nearby, scoffed and rolled his eyes. Obviously, he thought he didn't need someone to babysit him; he was already fourteen-years-old for Pete's sake!

"Hey, Darry," Ponyboy said suddenly, remembering something that he had wanted to tell his eldest brother, "can I go for a run around the park? Track's gonna start soon and I wanna get in shape."

Darry had a thoughtful expression on for a second, but then he looked down at the pleading face of Ponyboy, sighed, and said, "Alright, but don't be out there for too long, savvy?"

Ponyboy nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks, Dar!" he said and ran to his closet to retrieve his shoes. After sliding them on quickly, he opened the front door and was about to exit the house, but before he did so, he shouted, "See y'all later!"

A few members of the gang waved and shouted their goodbyes to his retreating form.

They didn't know what would happen to Ponyboy.

* * *

Sodapop Curtis was worried.

It's been about two hours since Ponyboy had gone outside for a run, and he still wasn't back yet. That was concerning because not only did Darry tell him to not stay out long, but it almost never took Pony more than an hour to go running.

The blonde bit his lip apprehensively, looked away from the television, and glanced at Darry, who sat on his recliner. He could tell that his elder brother was uneasy as well due to the way his eyes were glazed and unseeing, the way his right leg continuously bounced, and the way his eyebrows were furrowed.

"I'm gonna go outside and look for Ponyboy, okay?" Soda said to everyone, but he looked at Darry in particular, asking for his permission.

Darry met his gaze and nodded once. "I'll come with you."

"I wanna go, too! I wanna see the kid's excuse this time," said Two-Bit, grinning very similarly to a Cheshire cat. Compared to the Curtis brothers, Two-Bit was barely worried about Ponyboy. He knew the kid was smart, so that meant that Pony would get into less trouble than other greasers . . . right?

Darry merely rolled his eyes. "Fine, Two-Bit, you can come with us. But you say somethin' lewd to Pony, and I swear to God-"

Two-Bit held up his hands defensively, saying that he meant no harm. "I won't, Darry; don't get your panties in a bunch." Before Darry could respond to that comment, Two-Bit quickly added, "Now, c'mon! Are we gonna go look for the kiddo or what?"

**THE SOC ATTACK -**

Reluctantly, the eldest Curtis said nothing and trudged out the door with Soda and Two-Bit right behind him. For a few minutes they just analyzed the places nearby, scanning up and down the street thoroughly, cautiously peering into neighbors' yards, before they heard the familiar, woeful yelp of Ponyboy come from the way beginning of the street.

"Damnit!" cursed Two-Bit under his breath as they all immediately sprinted to the very spot Pony was. You can see why he swore: the youngest gang member was held down to the ground by a few Socs, slugging and kicking him repeatedly in the face and stomach. Pony was curled up in a ball; a desperate attempt at protecting himself.

For Darry, protecting his brothers and friends was second nature, so, without even thinking about it, he directly went up to a Soc, pulled him off Ponyboy, and promptly began to pound the West-side rich kid into dust.

Soda and Two-Bit were right behind him, pulverizing and beating any wanton Socs they could get their grubby hands on.

Finally, when the Socs had had enough of being abused and managed to escape, they bolted to their car - a red, lustrous Corvair - and sped off, presumably back to their own territory.

"Are you okay, Ponyboy?" asked Darry in a concerned tone when he hauled the youngest Curtis brother to his feet. He had seen what the Socs were doing to him, and they were pretty brutal this time. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't nothing much, though. He didn't want Ponyboy to become like Johnny - afraid of his own shadow.

Pony nodded slowly, his eyes closed as he stood unsteadily on his own two feet. "'S nothin', Darry. Don't worry, I'll be alright." His words were untrue because, exactly after the moment he said this, Ponyboy's knees suddenly shook and he fell back, but Darry quickly caught him.

"Don't lie to me, Ponyboy Curtis," admonished Darry lightly. Upon seeing that Pony was in no condition to be standing, let alone walking, he hoisted the almost red head up and carried him in his arms. He then commanded, "Soda, Two-Bit, you two race back to the guys, tell 'em what happened, and get the first aid kit ready."

Darry watched as the usually lively and pert males nodded staidly - seriously - and ran back to the house. Darry then set his gaze on Ponyboy, who had his eyelids over his eyes, covering them. "Pone, just stay awake a little while longer, okay? I need to fix you up, honey," said the brunet rather gently as he neared his house.

Pony nodded sleepily, mumbling something incoherent in his drowsiness. Darry sighed. Why were his brothers always the ones getting hurt?

Meanwhile, in Ponyboy's head, said teenager was fighting another battle. This one, however, he was fighting against sleep. It was a hard one to beat, this assault. The drowsiness was already wearing down on him and his sore and aching body. He needed to sleep. As in, right now. But then Darry's orders rang in his head, telling him to remain conscious. Sleep, however, does not give up so easily. Ponyboy was already succumbing to its relaxing and tranquil spell.

* * *

When Ponyboy woke up, he was surprised to find himself tucked and covered in bed. He blearily looked around the room, momentarily forgetting what had occurred earlier. Then, as he felt the tight bandages wrapped around his fragile and sensitive ribs, he instantly remembered.

_Socs, _he thought bitterly, spitting the word out in his mind as if it was poison. But Pony didn't dwell on that topic any longer; he gingerly stepped out of the bed and found himself firmly planted on the ground. He took small, hesitant steps all the way into the living room, where the rest of the gang was.

"Ponyboy!" shouted Soda when he caught a glimpse of familiar reddish brown hair by the doorway. He leaped out of his seat at an instant and hugged Pony around the waist.

Ponyboy instinctively flinched, the pain in his ribs growing. Soda jumped off almost immediately, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," blurted Ponyboy before his blonde brother could even bother to form a sound in his mouth.

Soda smiled softly, mussing Pony's hair affectionately. "What're you sorry 'bout, honey? You ain't done nothin' wrong."

Ponyboy shook his head. "I'm talkin' about those Socs. I shouldn't have been out runnin' by my lonesome. Sorry for all the trouble I caused." Pony glanced up at Soda and then his eyes flickered nervously to Darry, who was seated on his recliner.

Darry stood up and walked over to his younger brothers. "No, I _let _you out, Pone. That's the difference. It's my fault that you got hurt; I should be the one fessin' up."

Pony opened his mouth to protest fervently, but Steve interrupted him. "Kid, Superman here is tellin' you it's not your fault, so you can shut your trap."

The green-gray eyed teen glared at Steve for speaking so rudely to him, but quickly averted his eyes back to Darry and Soda. "But-" he managed to say before Soda put a finger up to his mouth and shushed him.

"Let's take you back to bed, alright, Pony? We can talk there while you rest in bed," suggested Darry reasonably.

Ponyboy nodded, capitulating rather easily. "Fine," he said, turning to head back into his and Soda's bedroom. Darry and Soda followed suit.

**THE FLUFF (PART 2) - **

Pony, once in the room, got under the covers instantly, curling himself into a small ball to absorb the heat in them. The rather unusual part, though, was that _both _Soda and Darry got in bed with him as well.

"You mind if we rest with you, baby?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ponyboy said, "Okay, Dar," but didn't question why. All he wanted to do right now was go to sleep. And maybe snuggle if his brothers were up for it.

Pony nuzzled his head in Darry's chest and the latter, a bit surprised by the action, widened his eyes, but nonetheless rubbed his head against Pony's gently, wrapping his arms around his brother's lithe body, remembering to be careful of his injured ribs. Soda, pouting, threw an arm around the almost red head and cuddled into his side, effectively sandwiching Ponyboy between the two elder men.

As Pony snuggled deeper into his chest and Soda's raucous snoring could already by heard, Darry thought that, even though this was a day off and he was a bit paranoid about Socs and Ponyboy now, little moments like these make up for it.

Besides, he had two more days off. Plenty of time to be around his brothers and relax.

* * *

_The next morning - _

"Hey, Ponyboy, how 'bout you sit on my lap and we talk about the first thing that pops up?"

". . . Huh?"

"TWO-BIT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

"THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER, YOU PERVERT!"

"Steve, you're missin' out, man!"

"Wait, what? Kid, tell me what he said this time!"

". . ."


End file.
